


So Akashi was human.

by IceLite1011



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Oneshots [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Cooking, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, akashi is human, furihata teaching akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceLite1011/pseuds/IceLite1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cooking</p><p>Absolute Akashi may not be so absolute after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Akashi was human.

 Whenever Furihata thought of Akashi cooking, he always imagined a scene out of a five-star restaurant, complete with spacious stainless-steel kitchens, flaming frying pans, and a hoard of assistant cooks at Akashi’s disposal. Said Akashi would be dressed professionally in a white double-breasted jacket and a white toque on his head, along with a blood red scarf to match his silky crimson hair.

So when he was faced with the reality, he didn’t know whether to be disappointed or thrilled.

“ _Furihata_!” Akashi yelped as he snapped his hand back with lightning speed. “Get it to stop splashing!”

He suppressed a laugh. “I can’t, Akashi.”

Ruby eyes glared at him. “This is  _your_  meal.  _You_  control it.”

Furihata smiled apologetically as he shook his head. “I really can’t control oil.”

Akashi huffed in exasperation, rubbing the spot on his hand where a hot drop of oil had splattered onto the skin. “At least give me some ice, then,” he grumbled.

“Sorry, sorry!” Furihata jumped into action, pushing down that tiny feeling of triumph as he rushed to grab an ice pack from the freezer. So Akashi  _was_  human. He  _did_  make mistakes!

“Here,” he pressed the ice pack onto the burned skin, growing slightly worried at how red the area was. “Does it hurt?”

Akashi turned back to the pot. “I’ll be fine. Thank you.” He used a pair of chopsticks to poke at the chicken deep-frying inside. “How much longer will it take?”

“A couple more minutes,” Furihata replied, glancing down at the kara-age. It was a light gold, almost ready to eat, and it smelled delicious. “You really did well for your first time, you know.”

He felt an intense gaze on his face. “Do you mean that?” He turned to look at Akashi, and the way his eyebrows were slightly scrunched together in worry—the corners of his lips bordering a frown—was too much. Furihata tried not to blush. “Yeah,” he said, offering a wobbly smile. Akashi was  _not_  the most stunning being to ever waltz into Furihata’s life, and he was  _not_  completely adorable when he wasn’t a terrifying, absolute emperor. Nope.

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes later, they managed to come out with a heaping plate of mouthwatering kara-age, the steam curling tantalizingly as it carried a savory aroma. “Let’s eat!” Furihata clapped, placing the plate on the counter as he pulled a stool back to sit. Akashi sat down beside him, still sulking a bit. Furihata dug right in, humming in approval at the tasty flavor, but Akashi’s portion remained untouched. 

“Hey, Furihata?” he spoke up, surprising the brunette.

“What is it, Akashi?”

“Do you…do you think you could teach me to cook more dishes?”

The Akashi he had imagined may have been nothing like the Akashi sitting in front of him now, as he nervously fiddled with a puppy-printed napkin, his normally commanding red eyes downcast. His crisp white button-down and charcoal-gray sweater seemed out of place in Furihata’s tiny, messy kitchen, but that made it all the more endearing. Furihata was normally clumsy and clueless, but he didn’t miss the unmistakable blush on Akashi’s ivory cheeks.

He grinned, reaching out to pat Akashi’s scarlet locks. “Of course.”


End file.
